In general, training facilities, e.g., military and/or law enforcement training facilities, are areas utilized to prepare personnel (for instance, military personnel) to meet mission requirements. Training facility implementation, in part, includes ensuring that line-of-sight (LOS) is available between various positions within the facility, for instance, between an observer or firing position and a target position. Implementation of training facilities, from planning through operations, is typically a slow and laborious process. This is largely because line-of-sight is difficult to verify as it is typically done one profile at a time, that is, between one observer position and one target position at a time, by visual inspection. Line-of-sight becomes particularly difficult to verify when the observer and/or target are not static but are moving, e.g., are pop-ups or are on rails. An additional challenge is to look at the capability of the range to meet a specific training need since it looks at specific sets of firing position to target position combinations with specific characteristics including types of targets, distances, and type of firing position.
Additionally, training facility implementation does not permit visualization of the training facility prior to construction being well under way. This is because such visualization is primarily manual, visual inspection of the facility after construction has commenced. Training facility implementation is also an expensive proposition and, oftentimes, the money spent on a training facility is largely wasted if line-of-sight cannot be achieved and/or training requirements cannot be satisfied and such failures are not discovered until a manual, visual inspection takes place.
Accordingly, a method and system for improving line-of-sight efficiency would be desirable. Additionally, a method and system for training facility implementation which permits visualization and/or simulation of the facility prior to construction being commenced would be advantageous. Still further, a system which examines the training facility of a group of targets and firing positions would be desirable.